Talk:HMS Dauntless
Was the Dauntless really the ship Norrington lost at Tripoli? was it stated anywhere? El Chupacabra 14:13, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Its not specifically stated, but norrington said the pusuit cost him his crew his commision and his life. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 14:16, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Come to think of it, the movies never state that the Dauntless was destroyed. Norrington only lost his crew, but that doesn't mean they died, he could have meant that he just lost command of his crew. After all, Mullroy and Murtogg were still alive, so others could have survived, so much so that the ship couldn't have been destroyed. Admirals in the Royal Navy have been known to be executed for losing battles before, so it's unlikely the Royal Navy would have let Norrington get off very easy for losing a large, not to mention expensive, ship-of-the-line; especially one so crucial to colonial protection. Losing Sparrow and important resources could have shamed Norrington enough to have pressured him into resigning, as was stated in the movies. In fact, the Dauntless may have been in the harbour when Lord Beckett arrived in Port Royal. So we may have to reconsider the concept of the Dauntless being destroyed. I mean can we safely assume that a large ship like the Dauntless could have been destroyed by a hurricane in the lower Atlantic? I think not. At any length the topic is debatable.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 01:34, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, Murtogg and Mullroy (who both cannot swim!) are alive, as well as Groves. And remember that the Dauntless was'nt Norrington's normal ship (originally he captained the Interceptor), he took her for purchasing the Black Pearl in CBP because it was the only Navy ship in Port Royal after the commandeering of the Interceptor, so when he started to chase Sparrow he probably took a faster ship. At all, The Dauntless can be the ship he lost, but it can also be any other, and we don't know which one until anything will be stated in any canon material. El Chupacabra 08:33, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::We still don't know if his ship was destroyed, just that he lost his crew. But as I stated above, that could just mean that he lost command of his crew.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 11:07, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I've read somewhere (I think in the visual guide) that Norrington lost a ship (and the crew) in a hurricane at Tripoli while chasing the Black Pearl. El Chupacabra 14:52, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Okay. If that's the case then remove information of the Dauntless being destroyed, at least for now.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 00:34, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Done. However, I noticed that the number of guns is tagged as not sourced, but in the Making of and in the commentaries to CBP she was referred to as a "100 gun ship". The current number is from wikipedia, and we know that it is a source for fanon and speculations, the 100 guns would fit (3 decks with 30 guns each, 6 guns on the upper deck, 2 Long Nines and 2 carronades on the poop deck = 100 guns total). El Chupacabra 11:59, 28 November 2007 (UTC)